With the continuous development of science and technology, applications of electronic equipment in daily life are increasingly widespread. In a process of manufacturing or shipping the electronic equipment, in order to prevent a surface of a screen from being contaminated or scratched, a protective film needs to be disposed on the screen of the electronic equipment. When the protective film needs separating from the screen, the protective film is torn off by an easy-tear sticker. Generally, the easy-tear sticker has a rectangular shape. However, when the protective film is in a shape of concentric rectangle, for example, including inner and an outer rectangle films, the inner rectangle film of the protective film cannot be effectively peeled off by the easy-tear sticker with the rectangular structure, which results in the peel failure, and leads to decrease product performance or produce a failure products.